


You Can't Send That

by karasunova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Katie introduces Keith to a new video game and they have a little heart to heart (kind of).





	You Can't Send That

**Author's Note:**

> I try to make sure my High School AU works could be read on their own, but in the time span of things, this story probably happens after their adventure at the fair (All the Pretty Lights). But again, they could be read separately.

“So, what’s the point of this game?” Keith tapped in his name.

“To have a pretty town and keep your neighbors happy?”

Keith looked up from the screen. “You don’t know?”

Katie shrugged. “I just like to play. Its one of the few games I like that doesn’t really have a set objective.”

Keith’s character exited the train station. “I look weird.”

Katie pushed herself away from her desk and peered over his arm. “Awe, you look cute. Now, Tom Nook is gonna set you up with a place. You get to choose where you live.”

“Then what?”

“You play.”

#  #  #

“Keith.”

Keith sat up from his place on Katie’s bed. “Hey, Shiro.”

“Come on, it’s time for dinner.”

“Oh, right.” Keith set the DS down and set his feet down on the floor.

Katie looked up from her book. “You can just leave it. I’ll save it for you.”

“Thanks.”

Keith left her room with Shiro, who nudged his shoulder.

“What’s that all about?”

Keith shrugged. “Katie told me to play this game.”

They said their goodbyes to Mrs. Holt and made their way across the street.

“I don’t know, but I’m living in a tent and my neighbors are animals.”

“What?”

#  #  #

Keith came back the next day after he finished his homework.

“Katie. Katie, what’s happening?”

She rolled her desk chair toward his spot on her bed and looked at the screen. The bunny was swaying on her feet and little waves were coming off her head. “Oh, she wants to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Keith pressed A and the bunny began to chatter.

“Katie, what do I do with all this fish?”

“You can sell it with the little racoons or with the alpacas.”

“Alpacas…”

#  #  #

“My mailbox is a cardboard box.”

Katie sputtered. She was putting the finishing touches to her English project.

“Why do you even play this game?” Keith asked.

Katie shrugged, even though he wasn’t looking. “It’s relaxing.”

Keith moved his character around, watering plants, and catching bugs. “I guess it’s a little relaxing.”

#  #  #

“Hello, Keith. It’s been awhile.”

“Hey, Mrs. Holt.” He stepped inside and was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies. “Is Katie home?”

“She’s in her room. Do you want to stay for dinner?”

“Oh, I don’t want to be in the way.”

“Nonsense. It’s just me and Katie today. We wouldn’t mind the company.”

“Okay.”

Keith walked down the hall to Katie’s room. She lay spread out on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Hey.”

She lifted her hand, acknowledging him. “Hey.”

“You okay?” He sat in her desk chair.

“Just tired. My brain has been all over the place lately.”

“School?”

She nodded. “And the future.”

“Really, Katie? You’re a freshman in high school.”

She rolled onto her side. “I know, which makes this even more ridiculous.” She sighed. “Did you come over to play some more?”

His first instinct was to say no, but he relented. “Yeah. Is that okay?”

She nodded. “Can I watch you?”

He shrugged. “If you want to.” Keith sat down on the floor and turned on the game. He felt her gaze over his shoulder.

“When you go off to college or whatever,” Katie said, “will you still come by and play?”

“I guess so.”

“The neighbors will start missing you if you’re gone too long.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Her voice lowered. “I’ll miss you too.”

Keith leaned his head back, bumping into her thigh. “I’m not going anywhere, Katie.”

She ruffled his hair.

Keith took his character to the beach and started fishing. “This one is cool. You want it?”

“You can’t send fish.”

“Fish too? Why not? I sent you a washing machine once. Why can’t I send fish?”

“I don’t know.”

Keith grumbled, “that’s stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you know what game it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
